youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Ferny Toro
Fernando "Ferny" Toro is the son of Don Toro and his late wife, the best friend of Piggley Winks and Dannan O'Mallard, Honorary Uncle to Piggley's grandchildren Meg, Sean and Seamus and is the deuteragonist of Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks. Throughout all his appearances Ferny is seen as an 8-year-old bull living in the village of Tara in Ireland during the 1950s with his Spanish blacksmith father Don Toro and going on adventures with his friends Piggley and Dannan. Ferny was also shown to have a crush on his classmate Millie Pellie, who reciprocated his feelings. In the episode "Waking Thor", Ferny is saddened when his pet goldfish Thor dies. Piggley and Dannan try their best to help Ferny move on, before, on the advice of Piggley's father Padrig, hold a wake for Thor. In the same episode, it is revealed that Ferny's mother had died when he was little and that a photograph of her is seen in Don's shop. In the two-part episode "Wish Upon a Story", a now adult Ferny is seen and that he stayed in Ireland when Piggley left for America, but is still a close friend of his. Ferny goes to visit Piggley and his family in America and it is revealed that he serves as an honorary uncle to Piggley's grandchildren Meg, Sean and Seamus. For Piggley's birthday, Ferny gives him their childhood creation "The Raloo Rocket", saying that he, Molly and Dannan wanted him to have it. When Piggley accidentally causes the Raloo Rocket to fall apart, he, Ferny and the children put it back together, with Ferny telling the children about the day it was created. After repairing it, Ferny, Piggley and Piggley's daughter Ciara watch on as Meg, Sean and Seamus play with the Raloo Rocket. He is voiced by Russi Taylor as a child and Brendan Gleeson (who also played Alastor Moody) as an adult. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main characters and is also Andrew and Stephen's friends. Appearance Ferny has black and white fur with yellow horns. As a child Ferny had short horns and wore a white shirt, a red jumper, brown shorts and a blue blazer. When he is an adult, his horns are longer and he once again wore a red jumper but now wore a checkered shirt underneath it, grey trousers and also gold glasses and a flat cap. Family *'Father': Don Toro *'Mother': Mrs Toro (deceased) Gallery Imageyf.jpg|Young Ferny Imageof.jpg|Older Ferny imagetrio1.jpg|Ferny with Piggley and Dannan imagekf.jpg|Ferny as a Knight imagetrio2.jpg imagetrio3.jpg imagefddp.jpg|Ferny with his father Don, Piggley and Dannan imagefas.jpg|Ferny and Don imagedfpd.jpg imageft.jpg Imagetrioj.jpg|Ferny and Piggley playing detectives imagejakersfernydon1.jpeg imagejakersfernydon2.jpeg imagejakersfernyhector.jpeg|Ferny and Hector McBadger Imagejakersadultpiggleyferny.jpeg|Adult Ferny and Piggley imagejakersfgacbook.jpeg|Ferny with Piggley and Millie Imagejakersmrstoro.jpeg|Mrs. Toro, Ferny's late mother Trivia *His, Dannan, and Piggley's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Heroes from the past Category:Childhood friends Category:Kids Category:Elderly Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:In Love Category:Characters Category:Jakers!: The Adventures of Piggley Winks Characters